Dream of Bad Wolf Bay
by cosettedaae
Summary: Rose is reunited with her Doctor. But to her dismay, it's all too good to be true. Post Doomsday.


She sat on the beach, alone and cold. The swelling of the waves grew nearer to her feet with every second. Maybe she'd let the water take her away – maybe it wouldn't be too bad. She slipped off her shoes, feeling the cold northern air chill her toes and icy sand sink between them. She only had to wait a moment before the water was in just enough to touch the tips of her toes. It was freezing. She jumped back, unable to go through with her ridiculous consideration.

She stood up, swiping sand off of her wrinkled clothing and running her hands across her cheeks to be sure the tears were gone. She turned around and looked to see if anyone was around. They weren't – she was completely alone. She reclined again in the sand, this time further away from the shoreline, and decided to watch the sun set completely below the horizon. When it had disappeared she closed her eye, took a deep breath and thought of The Doctor. She wished him well wherever he was in any universe, something she did often. It helped consol her – helped her to believe she was doing all she could for him.

Sitting up again, she felt the damp sand clinging to her hair and jacket but didn't care much to wipe it off. It was probably time to go home. She walked a few yards down the beach to the spot where she last saw him stand and sighed. A tear fell from her eye as she watched the colorful sky quickly dissipate into darkness.

And suddenly she noticed a figure on the shore line, drenched in water, as if it'd just been washed up on shore. Her heart dropped and began racing very quickly; she figured he was dead but even if he wasn't she couldn't leave him there. She'd been with The Doctor too long to let an innocent man die. She rushed to the shoreline and as she became closer to the man, noticed an eerie familiarity in him. She halted in her tracks only a yard away from the man. He lied on his stomach clothed in a brown suit. Frightened of what she might see, the man she loved dead before her, she hesitated to turn him over.

She got onto her knees next to him, wetting them in the freezing water, and placed both hands upon the man's arm cautious to turn him over. She at first gave him a light shove to see if he would awake, but he barely budged. The second push was harder but still he didn't budge. On the third try, she pushed hard enough to prop him up with her other hand and roll him onto his back. It was very dark by this time, but the reflection of the moon upon the water illuminated his face perfectly, revealing him as her lost love: The Doctor.

She gasped aloud, nearly squealing with excitement, placing one hand upon his chest. She felt both of his hearts beating. He was alive but he wasn't breathing. She applied pressure to his chest to try to push the water from his lungs and revive him. It didn't seem to work. She had never performed CPR before and had only a vague idea how. She placed her lips to his, something she'd been longing to do for so long, held his nose and attempted to provide air for him. This didn't seem to work either. "Wake up!" she screamed, pounding her fist to his chest.

He spat water from his mouth and gasped for air. "Doctor!" she squealed. He sat up continuing to regain his breath and without warning was suddenly enveloped in an embrace from the girl beside him.

"Whoa whoa there," he managed to say. "What's going on here?" The Doctor, barely able to comprehend his surroundings had not yet noticed who had her body wrapped around his. She pulled away and looked at him longingly with tears in her eyes. "Rose Tyler," he said lovingly, feeling tears arise and a smile stretch across his face. "Rose Tyler!" he returned the hug, clinging to her hoping to never let go.

She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. "I love you," she said and began to kiss him. At first they were just short quick pecks upon various areas of his face surrounding his mouth, but soon he began to join in and then the kisses became longer and more passionate. She straddled her Doctor, pushing him onto his back and into the sand. The cold tide rushed over their legs, chilling them to the bone. Their embrace broke as they fell apart laughing and shivering. The Doctor stood up and lifted Rose off the sand, carrying her up the beach to a part far away from water. He set her back down and smiled. He lied down next to where she sat and stared at the stars above. She joined him.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've miss you, too," replied Rose, barely able to control herself. "How did you come back?"

He paused, shrugging to himself though he knew Rose couldn't see him. "Don't know. A miracle I suppose."

"Will you stay?" she asked desperately grabbing his hand.

"I think I'll have to. I'm not sure how I'd get back," he turned on his side to face her and she did the same.

"So we'll be together?" she asked moving her face closer to his. "Forever?"

"I sure hope so!" The Doctor grabbed her face and kissed her again.

The pair stayed together, locked in an embrace in the sand for several minutes. Their damp clothing became sticky with sand and salt and their hair became matted from their movements. They stopped eventually to take a breath. The Doctor and Rose Tyler looked at each other, with tears of happiness and romance in their eyes.

"I love you so much," breathed Rose into his ear.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "I-"

Rose Tyler awoke from another one of her dreams. She'd been having them a lot recently. The more dreams she had, the more realistic and vivid they became. It was almost as if The Doctor was checking in every now and then to assure her that he still cared for her and would never forget her. Of course, it was impossible for him to do this intentionally. Though it was a fortunate thing; these two lovers found a way to see each other even though they were a universe apart.


End file.
